


Cabur

by BaileyFan9



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu stays, King Din, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mpreg, Prince Grogu, king Boba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9
Summary: Din blushed even deeper at the older man’s words completely in awe of the strong warrior who wanted him, a simple single buir without a home, tribe or creed to redeem him
Relationships: Boba Fett & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Cabur

When Boba arrived to pick up Fennec and the Beroya he found the man, bare faced, with the Ad’ika in his arms happily nursing.  
The Marshal was lugging the unconscious body of the moff to be frozen in carbonite. And a fuming Kryze was staring daggers at the beroya’s hip where he saw what he assumed to be her precious dark saber was hanging.  
“He was hungry,” the Beroya explained picking up the chest plate buy’ce and undershirt he had discarded to feed the little one.  
The green child detached looking sleepy and with a bulging stomach. Had the Moff even fed the kid? He doubted it.  
“Boba could you burp him while I find something to fashion a birikad so he can sleep?”  
“Of course burc’ya,” Boba murmured taking the baby gently while looking into the soft brown eyes of the Beroya. The ik’aad was soon snoring contentedly snuggled to his buir’s still bare chest.  
“Thank you cabur.” The man had a deep flush with the words. “ I’m Din and this is my son Grogu.”  
“Din...Cyar’ika.” Boba leaned forward into a keldabe kiss  
Din shivered at the gentle touch before closing his eyes.  
“Din, ner princess I want to take care of you and the ik’aad. Come with me to Tatooine, be my consort once I take over Jabba’s palace. Grogu will want for nothing as prince. Become my riduur?”  
Din blushed even deeper at the older man’s words completely in awe of the strong warrior who wanted him, a simple single buir without a home, tribe or creed to redeem him. “ Boba ner cabur, elek.... just not tonight I think we could all use some sleep before an important event like the riduurok. “  
“Of course Verd’ika,” Boba began leading Din to his personal bunk inside the Slave I, and depositing both their beskar’gam on the shelf before tucking in Din and Grogu for the night.  
“Jate ca Cyar’ika”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando a  
> Cabur-protector  
> Beroya- bounty hunter  
> Ad’ika- child (usually used as a affectionate nickname)  
> Cyar’ika- sweetheart  
> Buy’ce -helmet  
> Ner- my  
> Elek-yes  
> Jate ca- good night   
> Birikad- sling to carry babies  
> Ik’aad- infant/ toddler  
> Burc’ya- friend  
> Keldalbe- head butt  
> Riduur-spouse  
> Beskar’gam- armor  
> Riduurok- wedding  
> Buir- parent  
> Verd’ika- little soldier ( usually used as pet name)


End file.
